


oh, take me back to the start.

by sugaquills



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Gen, Time Loop, can you tell i want to die yet, distressed player, just like me!, this is a big mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaquills/pseuds/sugaquills
Summary: time splinters around you - dialga is angry, and you will take the brunt of it, as you have done. as you are doing.as you know you will do.and it never really ends.





	oh, take me back to the start.

a roaring scream. pulsing orange veins - fire, and screaming, and pain so harsh leaves you burning from the inside out. shadows flitting in the corner of your eye, pulling the veil of death over your beating heart.

death. cold, and merciful.

rewind.

you hear _it_  scream again, burning rage tangible in the air. a flinch makes its way through you. time splinters around you - dialga is angry, and you will take the brunt of it, as you have done. as you are doing.

as you know you will do.

and it never really ends.

violent seed. reviver seed. the golden band wigglytuff gave you when you first started is wound around your wrist. another violent seed. you fire off your most powerful attack,  and dialga shakes it off like it is nothing.

damn dragon types and their damn strength.

your partner smiles at you, something utterly trusting in their face. _until the very end?_  they mouth, ducking under a flash cannon and retaliating with a molten flamethrower.

_until the very end._  you reply.

and then you're dead.

rewind.

dialga seems ever more angry, with each time it happens; maybe, you think wildly, it can tell you are living this moment over and over again, forced to die and die and die die _die--_

your partner doesn't notice that you're living this moment over. how could they, when you're here all alone?

each time you have the same items; stacks of violent seeds, armfuls of orbs you think could be useful, and the golden band. you try endless combinations but none of them work.

three evasion boosts sees you moving so fast that you are a blur, moving in for what you hope will be the last attack. dialga only has to say the word and it all stops and you die again.

you wonder when it will stop. soon, you hope. but you're unlucky: you pray, and you burn.

and then--

something goes _right_. an agonised roar echoes in your ears; you look around, panicked, and see your partner breathing heavily as they stare down dialga. a burn blooms over its chest. fire spills into its veins as it keels over.

_finally,_ you think. _we won._  you sob with relief. it's over. finally.

your partner pulls you close. _we did it,_ they murmur. _i--_

and maybe it was an i love you. maybe it was an i appreciate you. maybe it was an i want to live. but there is no way for you to know, now.

 

 

r e w i n d .

 

 

 

there is only so long until your mind breaks. not long now. but patience is a virtue, and in darkrai it is abundant. it just has to wait.


End file.
